


Protect

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Protect

Clint is the protector.  
He always protects every one.  
That is the job of a sniper.  
Silently taking out out targets.  
Before they know.


End file.
